I Know what you Are (ONESHOT)
by Amy Reigns Ambrose
Summary: Dean thinks you are a vampire. You decide to play a trick on him.


(Y/N)= Your Name

As you sat on a crate patiently waiting for your match, you put on your headphones and started to play music. You had been a big part of the WWE for a few years now, and the WWE universe and even the superstars, as well as the divas, loved you. Although you weren't the type to speak a lot, you made a few friends and you were friendly to those who had approached you. Most of the superstars never had questioned why you weren't very social and that made you happy. Being an introvert, you never really wanted to explain yourself and everyone was making that easy for you. One person, however, was suspicious of your ways and even had a nickname for you.  
"Fangs!" You rolled your eyes at the familiar raspy voice and paused your music.  
"Yes Ambrose?" You learned your head against the concrete wall and looked over at him. He wasn't exactly your friend but you didn't dislike him either, despite all the things he had to say to you.  
"When are you going to admit to me that I'm right?" You hopped off of the crate rubbing your hands over your jeans before crossing your arms over your chest.  
"Dean. How many times do I have to explain to you that i'm not a vampire and vampires aren't real things?" You almost wanted to laugh but the idea was too ridiculous. Since Dean met you he thought there was a bit of a supernatural side to you. During the summer he gave you a small hug and noticed that you were ice cold. He never understood why and never seemed to believe you when you told him that's just how your body worked.  
"Listen Alright. That's the only explanation! You're always cold, you hate mornings, you always say you'd rather be awake at night.." He eyed you down as you raised your eyebrows, dropping your arms to your sides.  
"You need to relax Ambrose. It's all in your head." Just then, it was as though a light bulb had gone off above your own head. You looked around and noticed Seth approaching the two of you, grinning. You smiled at him as he approached only to have Dean watch you with confused eyes.  
"Hey (Y/N)… Dean." Dean nodded his way before turning his attention back to you. You were still looking at Seth when one of the crew members had walked over to you letting you know you were on in about five minutes. You thanked the crew member and turned to the boys who were sharing some conversation.  
"Alright Boys, I'm off. Seth, Come by my locker room later! We should go out for some Sangrias!" You winked at them and walked away from them. Seth went on to go to catering while Dean was standing there, in shock. His eyes wide open and jaw dropped slightly. He shook his head, staring at you while you got ready to head out and start your match.

After your match, you walked to your locker room waiting for Seth. Dean had his match in a few minutes so you weren't worried that he would be spying on you. You had just gotten to your locker room when you heard a knock on the door. You ran over and unlocked it. You were greeted by Seth smiling and you invited him in, closing the door behind him.  
"You wanted to see me Hun?"  
"Yeah! I need your help.." He sat down on the bench and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, allowing you to finish.  
"So, Dean thinks I'm a vampire. I'm sure you've heard the idiotic claim by now." Seth started to laugh as he nodded slowly.  
"Oh yeah. Believe me, he's pretty convinced. But what exactly is it that you need my help with?"  
You bit your lip, trying to contain your excitement.  
"Well, I want to scare the hell out of him…."  
"OKay.. I'm listening."  
"So, I wanna take his little accusation and turn it into reality. There's a party shop down the street. I could get a few things and.."  
"You want me to be your vic?" He interrupted you, standing up. The smile on his face grew when he realized where this was going. Any chance he had to freak Dean out, he wanted to take it.  
"Exactly." You stared at him as he began to pace back and forth.  
"I'm so down. What do you need me to do?" You clapped, excited that Seth was willing to help you.  
"Alright.. Here's the plan.." You started to tell Seth the plan and he loved every minute of it. When everything was planned out you glanced up at the screen and noticed that Dean was walking up the ramp. Seth noticed and quickly left your locker room, ready to start the scare tactic.

You woke up the next day excited that today would be the day you really shook Dean up. The night before, you had gone to a party shop and bought a set of fangs and a few packages of fake blood.  
You arrived at the arena a few hours before the show started. As you were walking to your locker room, you noticed Seth and gave him a quick nod. He stopped the conversation he was in and followed you. You looked around and made sure Dean wasn't around.  
"Did you get everything?"  
"Yeah" You pointed to your gym bag and the both of you made it to your locker room. He smiled and walked in. You peeked around the hallway before locking the door and turning to Seth.  
"Alright, so I need help with the fangs." You didn't want to get the cheap dracula fangs because you didn't think they looked real enough to pull this off so you bought the single fangs that used a special glue to put them on your own teeth.  
"Whoa, you went all out didn't you?"  
"Gotta make it look real right?"  
"(Y/N) You and I are going to be great friends." You laughed and handed the small box, that contained the fangs, to Seth. He helped you put them on and waited until the glue dried. You looked in the mirror and tugged slightly at the fangs to make sure that they were secure.  
"Perfect." You smiled at Seth and he smiled back.  
"Looks pretty damn real (Y/N), not bad. They'll come off easy right?" You high-fived him before you grabbed the small packages of fake blood.  
"Yeah! Just a little salt water and they'll come right off. Alright Seth, call him." He nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket. You watched Seth as you smeared a small bit of blood on your bottom lip and chin. He locked eyes with you and tried to contain his laugh when Dean answered his phone.  
"Hey man. You here? …Alright cool, just come to (Y/N)'s locker room, i'll be there. We have to go over the show tonight… Alright.. See you in 5." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. You motioned for him to come over to you so you could finish everything. You poured a few packages on his neck and moved the blood around slightly with your fingertips.  
"You don't mind me biting do you?" He looked down at you with a cocky smile and you just rolled your eyes.  
"Of course not, hell, this is fun all around isn't it?"  
"Perv.. Come on, Let's do this as he's walking up to us." He nodded and you two quickly made your way outside.  
"Shit! He's coming"  
"Against the wall!" You pinned him against the wall and bit down on his neck. He did his best to sell it and he was doing a damn good job. When Dean was closer, he noticed what was happening and he dropped his coffee. You let go of Seth and stepped back, wiping your mouth. Seth dropped to the floor, still selling the entire scene. You looked at Dean and smiled showing him your "fangs".  
"Oh No…" You winked at him and he ran the opposite way. When he was no longer in your view, you and Seth bursted out laughing. You fell to the floor holding your stomach, you were laughing so hard.  
"He's probably running to tell Roman what's happening!" Seth said between laughs. The both of you calmed after a few minutes and you went to take off the fangs and fake blood. When you were both cleaned up, Seth said goodbye and thanked you for the laugh. As he was making his way down the hallway to head to his own locker room, Dean came running with Roman walking behind him, with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Seth! Are you okay?! Bro, I saw everything." Seth chuckled and looked to Roman who looked a bit more annoyed.  
"What is this I hear about (Y/N) turning you into a vampire?" Seth couldn't hold his laughter and looked between the two men.  
"I don't know! Hey? Are either of you craving a bloody Mary?" He shrugged and left them, laughing to himself.  
"Dean.. Vampires aren't real."  
"But I saw it! I'm not crazy!"  
"Yeah… Yeah you are." Roman walked away leaving Dean with his heart pounding so hard it was ready to burst from his chest. Seth texted you telling you what had happened and you giggled knowing Dean was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
"He'll be fine" You thought, and you continued to get ready for the show.


End file.
